


no need to worry

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of having to hide their relationship, Quinn worries that Beth doesn't know that Will is really her father, but children, no matter how young, are always more aware than we think. (The underage is implied, but tagged to be safe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	no need to worry

Will smiles when he opens the door to see Quinn and Beth on the other side, and stands back to let them inside.

"Mommy, I wanna play," Beth declares, eyes on the toys Will got out in anticipation of their visit.

Quinn and Will both laugh, and Quinn bends to set Beth down. The little girl hurries into the living room before Quinn can remove her winter clothes, tugging her jacket and mittens off as she goes, leaving them in a small trail on the carpet.

Quinn shakes her head as she stands, and Will laughs slightly as she looks up at him.

"Hey," he says softly, still smiling as he bends to touch a kiss to her lips.

She smiles back at him when he pulls away, weaving her fingers through his, and they head into the living room, Quinn snatching Beth's coat and mittens off the floor before they settle on the couch where they can keep an eye on Beth as she plays.

A Christmas tree twinkles in the corner, and Quinn smiles again as she looks around at the decorations she helped him put up a couple weeks ago.

"How are you?" he asks, pulling her attention back to him.

It's also been a couple of weeks since school let out for Christmas vacation, which has made it much harder for Quinn and Beth to visit.

Quinn smiles. "I'm good. Things are busy. Though I have to admit, I'm actually getting more sleep now, since I'm not on such a rigid schedule of getting up for school, and getting her ready for daycare."

Will laughs a little and nods. "That's good." He pauses, and then sighs. "I miss you guys."

"I know," Quinn says softly, her smile fading as she looks down at her hands. "I miss you too. I think Beth does too, but it's hard –"

She frowns, and for a moment, looks more worried than Will's ever seen her, even when she was pregnant.

"The older she gets, the more afraid I am that she doesn't _really_ know who you are, that you're her father. I want you two to have a relationship, I want her to know that you're her daddy, but I feel like you don't get to spend enough time with her."

Will nods, glancing at Beth where she's settled into scribbling in a coloring book before he looks back at Quinn.

"I have to admit, I worry about that too sometimes, but I think – I think it'll work out okay –"

He's cut off by a sudden exclamation of, "Daddy, look!", and he and Quinn look over to see Beth standing and holding up her coloring book, staring straight at Will with a bright smile on her face.

Quinn's breath hitches, and Will glances over to see her eyes wide and shining with tears.

"Did she just –"

Beth hurries around the coffee table to stand in front of Will, thrusting the coloring book into his hands.

"See, Daddy?"

"I – I see it, sweetheart," Will says, his voice thick with emotion as he tries to smile. "That's so good."

Beth beams, and Will swallows hard as he runs a hand over her blonde curls, feeling just like he did the day she was born and he fell in love with her during a few stolen moments with Quinn after she gave birth.

"I guess we don't need to worry," he murmurs as Beth goes back to continue coloring, looking over at Quinn and smiling a little at the tears on her cheeks.

"Guess not," she replies, and then gives a short, relieved laugh as she raises her hand to her mouth.

Will's smile widens, and he shifts closer to Quinn, sliding his arm around her waist as he touches a kiss to the side of her head.

She leans against him, reaching across his lap for his other hand, and he holds her tighter, resting his cheek against the top of her head as they watch Beth play.

 

 

 

 

 

Quinn gets into Yale the following spring, and she and Beth leave for New Haven that fall, settling in a small apartment off campus.

Will visits as often as he can during that first year, and calls almost every night when he can't, wanting to stay updated on how his girls are doing.

In August, just before the start of Quinn's sophomore year, he knocks on the door of her apartment, unable to keep from smiling broadly as he waits for her to answer.

The door flies open almost immediately, and he barely has a chance to see Quinn's face before she throws her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

He chuckles softly as he squeezes her, closing his eyes momentarily as he turns his face into her hair.

They kiss when they break apart, and Quinn smiles brightly. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," he replies, just as there's a sudden thud of feet, followed by a loud cry of, "Daddy!"

Will bends just in time to sweep his daughter into his arms, laughing as he straightens and settles her on one hip.

"How long are you gonna stay this time, Daddy?" Beth asks, her little hand resting on Will's shoulder as she looks at him.

"I'm here for good, Bethy," he replies, smiling. "From now on, it's always going to be you, and me, and Mommy."

Beth's eyes widen. "Always?"

Will hums as he nods, and Beth squeals, throwing her arms around his neck.

He laughs, rubbing his hand over her back as he presses a kiss to the side of her head, and looks down at Quinn as she comes to stand beside him.

"So happy to finally be here with you guys," he says, pulling Quinn to him with an arm around her waist.

She leans into him, humming contentedly as she wraps her arms around him, and he bends his head to kiss the top of her head, murmuring, "My girls," against her hair.


End file.
